Gas turbine engines, such as those which power commercial and military aircraft, include a compressor to pressurize a supply of air, a combustor to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases. Many known gas turbine engine assemblies include a nacelle that houses an engine. At least some known nacelles include a track fairing used to cover gaps and spaces between parts of an aircraft to reduce form drag and interference drag. Generally, the bottom surface of the track fairing is formed from two parts separated by a seal filled gap. The discontinuity of the bottom surface is not efficient to reduce drag and thus reduces fuel efficiency.
Improvements in track fairings are therefore needed in the art.